


Whatever you want, as long as you're mine

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Planning, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses and lilies, parsnip and thyme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want, as long as you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have had an awesome day!

‘Oh woah,’ Stiles murmured, rushing to the stand ‘Theo! Theo, come look!’ His voice was loud and gleeful across the gathering of Wedding Stands at the mall ‘We could hire a magician!’

Theo half smiled, walking through the crowd, and sliding his arm tight around Stiles’ waist as his young fiancee beamed. Theo looked at the magician, a man in his early thirty’s shuffling the cards as though they were a part of him, and making them glide through the air. ‘What’s the charge?’ Theo asked

‘Depends on what you want,’ the man grinned, and leaned towards Stiles, extending out his arm ‘but I won’t break your bank,’ and he made a shiny coin appear and Stiles giggled delightedly, and the magician chuckled, turning to Theo ‘you’ve got a lovely fiancee.’

Stiles yelped as Theo towed him away.

‘Hey!’ Stiles pouted ‘I want a magician!’ The two twenty-two year olds stopped by the cake stand, and Stiles fluttered his eyelashes up at him, and Theo kissed his forehead 

‘We’ll have a magician. One that doesn’t want to steal you away from me.’

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, wrapping Theo’s leather jacket around him tighter ‘You’re paranoid, T,’ he grinned, tiptoeing to place a sweet kiss onto Theo’s nose ‘I’m gonna look for bands!’ And he skipped away, leaving Theo slightly swaying with a dazed smile on his face. 

…

…

…

‘What do you think about roses?’ Stiles asked, thumbing the page of the magazine, as Theo sucked up his neck. ‘Theo,’ Stiles murmured, tilting his head back to allow Theo further access ‘Roses?’

‘Whatever you want, baby,’ Theo whispered wetly, kissing up Stiles’ throat 

‘What I want is for you to take a look!’ Stiles laughed, pushing at Theo’s head and showing him the pages ‘I like the blue roses.’ 

Theo groaned, his right hand cupping Stiles’ through his jeans, squeezing lightly, and Stiles just pushed him away 

‘Theo! Flowers!’

‘Whichever!’ Theo growled, and Stiles stiffened. Theo immediately softened, ‘Stiles-‘

‘No, it’s fine.’ Stiles said, setting down the magazine and standing ‘I think I’ll go to bed.’

‘Stiles, baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m just tired-‘

‘You just want sex,’ Stiles cut him off shortly, bottom lip wobbling ‘but I am trying to plan _our wedding.’_ He closed his eyes, refusing to let himself cry. ‘I’m going to bed. In the guest bedroom.’

‘Stiles, baby,’ Theo caught his wrists, eyes burning ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I really am, but come on,’ he laughed gently ‘flowers? Magicians? Bands? Centrepieces? You know I’m useless with stuff like that. As long as it’s you that I’m putting a ring on, then I don’t care if we get married in the middle of a mudslide.’ 

Stiles’ mouth upturned a little ‘sorry for freaking out,’ he murmured, and let Theo engulf him in a tight, supporting hug. 

‘I don’t mind you freaking out, pup,’ Theo whispered, nipping at Stiles’ ear ‘but just come back to me after? Remember that you love me?’

Stiles grinned up at him ‘how could I forget?’

…

…

…

‘Stiles,’ Theo stopped by the lamppost in the park, the moon shining down on them, paused in their midnight stroll. Stiles stopped, swinging their twined hands slowly, looking up with a break-taking smile ‘remember when we first came here? And you said it looked like that scene in narnia?’

Stiles smiles, ducking his head with a blush ‘all we were missing was the snow.’ 

Theo bit the inside of his cheek, smiling ‘Stiles Stilinski,’ he cleared his throat ‘are you happy?’

Stiles arched an eyebrow curiously ‘um…yes?’

Theo beamed, getting down to one knee and Stiles gasped. ‘Will you do me the honour of letting me make you happy forever?’

Stiles stared down at him in shock, nodding vigorously ‘oh my god, yes, yes so many frickin’ times,’

Theo laughed in relief, standing and spinning Stiles, and kissing him winningly, and the owls hooted in applause. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember- prompt in the comment box below (moderation is on and only I'll be able to see) or go to typing123 on tumblr and click on the ask box!
> 
> And if you wanna follow me, that's cool too :) (hehe, shameless advertising) 
> 
> I do little posts of Theo and Stiles stories, some only a couple of lines long, some longer, that I feel are a bit too short to post on here, so you'd get all of that, if that sweetens the deal?
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS! 
> 
> xx


End file.
